Wyvern
"Gods damnit! Dragons have four limbs! Wyverns have two, you idiot!" Wyverns are creatures that are often mistaken by a lot of folks for dragons. Usually smaller and less 'impressive', or dangerous, than their cousins, wyverns are more common. While they have only two hind legs, the wyvern is no foe that should be underestimated. More agile and faster than a dragon, they can make good use of the two rows of sharp teeth. Their long tail can break bones with a good and hard hit. Lifestyle There are various sub-species of wyverns. There are the troublesome wood stalkers, that use their wings and smaller size to travel through pinewoods as stalking their prey. Only to dive down when their victim is least prepared for it. Then there is the Rot Wyvern, the largest and most dangerous of the reptiles. Unlike many of its species, Rot Wyverns are far more than ambushers as many attacks have been recorded - orchestrated by Rot Wyvern. But all wyvern have a similar lifestyle. They are solitary creatures that only seek each other's company briefly when they desire to mate. Unlike many other creatures, it isn't entirely clear when wyverns desire to mate. There are various scholars who argue that wyverns mate when they want while others state that the libido of wyverns rises during various ebbs and flows of unknown tides. Most of the wyverns don't hunt or actively engage in combat. Though they can outgrow most of their prey, wyverns aren't as courageous as their dragon cousins. Prolonged combat usually ends with the wyvern dying or fleeing. This behaviour has been researched but no clear answer has come to why wyverns lack the courage to overwhelm many smaller foes with its larger size. This is why most wyverns are actually scavengers, feasting upon the dead or very weak. Even upon others without any hesitation. It is one of the reasons why many are led to believe that wyverns don't get sick or are troubled by age, seeing how small the chance is to encounter a sick specimen or one of old age. Region of Appearance Wyverns appear on the western continent. There were once colonies of wyverns in the likes of the Akinian Empire, Tea country or the Frost country. However, due to human encroachment and excessive hunting they were either driven or entirely killed out. These days wyverns live in a few parts of the Lightning Country, high up in the mountains, or in the far western parts of the known world. Cowardly creatures, they don't really seem to take a liking to interact much with humans. Only juvenile as aggressive males that see humans bypassers as intruders or during mating are the known cases when a wyvern launches an attack. Strong Points * Flight: All wyverns are capable of flight. They are nimble and fast in the air, able to catch up to most other avians. With relative ease at that. * Venomous: Wyverns aren't known for their hygiene. With their diet existing most out of carcasses of other creatures or attacking sick as weak prey, their bite is recorded to be venomous. However, this isn't entirely true. They have no glade that produces toxins. It is rather the number of bacteria that can infect any wound, requiring intense treatment to avoid an infection. Weak Points * Cowardly: Wyverns are quick to scare. Very loud sounds scare them off and they rarely tend to stick in prolonged combat. Often when they even get the inkling that they can't win a fight with ease, a wyvern is quick to turn and flee the fight. Category:Beastiary Category:Beast Category:Wyvern Category:Special Creature